Roy's Queen
by mushimio92
Summary: Roy writes a note for Riza, hoping that she would see it and forgive him.   Is Riza really angry at him?


My number one Queen in the whole entire world

I know by heart how to behave in front of you;

Don't I?

First; I noticed that your hairstyle is different from usual; _why did you tie it up instead of letting it down today_?

Secondly; I feel like hugging you tightly. _Without being shot into a million pieces. _

So sorry! _I can't help imagining a gun next to my head. _

Thirdly; I will try and go along with every desire you ask from me with a pretty concise response, _I don't want! _

I understand, _please don't shoot me! _ Forgive me now for taking your worry and concern for granted. _I really didn't mean it. _Your glare is piercing while I try to avoid the bullets from your gun; I will get down to work as soon as possible!

_/-/-/-/-/_

I really don't think that you are scary; _just serious to a certain degree. _

But I do think you are pretty cute when you smile, I just don't think it is right to say it when you are around, _for fear that you may kick me in the shins and throw that expensive vase at me. _

Even so; there is one thing I know, regardless of your anger or my distaste.

You are my only Queen in the whole entire world;

I promise I will be by your side forever, _if you still want me. _

So keep smiling and nagging; for I have a feeling if you don't, I would never feel the same.

And if you ask me, whether I am going to start work soon. _I will try to answer it correctly this time. _

Even if you want to throw me aside or keep calling me a useless lump, _I will never be angry or mad at you because I know_

My Queen; that_ you truly care about me and my dreams. _

I love you.

Stamp one, two. _When am I going to finish this pile of files and papers! _

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A fault? My Queen has countless; _however I could not use my fingers to count as she would snap them into half! _

I have never had a day where she says nothing; _To do this, To write these, To Get those and even to wake up. _

Plus she never really listens to me, you know?

Well, but, yeah…

That subtle smile and the firm familiar voice that calls my name;

I don't hate that. _In fact it was a beacon, a spot of light that was directing me in the right way; I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart, _

Oh, shut up…I will never say that to you face to face, _was it embarrassment? Was it of my own pride? _

After all, you are The Queen; would you even want to hear such a sentence from me?

I really don't think you are scary; _though you are indeed full with sarcasm and irony. _When it comes down to work, don't you understand that I am not good in it? It is for my own good; I understand that very well however, 

Can't you lend me a hand sometimes! _I can't breathe much under the stack and nag; helpppp…_

_/-/-/-/-/-/ _

You are my Queen and I am your King,

You are more precious to me than anybody else; _do you know that? _

I will be the one to hold your hand and forever will be for the rest of our journey together.

"Aren't you satisfied with me?" you asked today; throwing the pile of files on my table. _We are bickered again for the simplest of reason. _Sorry it was my entire fault; being the baby I had been always; "I am not!" slipped out from my mouth.

I didn't mean that; but I watched you walk away from me. I remember the wave of regret rushing to my body. _Come back! Don't leave! _However the door closed leaving the back of my skull ringing.

I was just joking, seriously! _I pulled open the door to see no one out there; my heart was aching. _Can you heal it for me?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I really don't understand! I was truly just joking; _can't you take a joke? _I wanted to ask however _it was indeed a bad joke and no one had the last laugh. _I returned to the desk with a heavy soul, memories were coming back to me as I sat facing the setting sun;

Remember the first sentence we said together without cue? _I said to no one. _

Ok, "work hard and do your best!"_We had told each other the same thing at the same time. _I saw you break into a cute smile as we put our pinky fingers together. "Promise"

Nothing, nothing. I will never forget anything; _it was a promise that I didn't keep all this years, I was not working hard the way you wanted me to be. _I am very sorry.

Those are the memories with my Queen.

Do you remember it? _Please say no, I don't wish to bring you disappointment. _

Of course you remembered; you won't be you if you forgot such a promise we had together.

/-/-/-/-/-/

My adorable and serious Queen;

Please keep watching over me, and so stay as you are. _Come back to my side and forgive my words. _

"I just wanted to hold you in my arms too"; if you would return, I will promise you the same thing as we did years and years ago.

You are the only one just for me. _I am satisfied already. _

/-/-/-/-/-/

Riza entered the office she vacated an hour ago and approached her sleeping superior slouched against the desk. He was drooling a little and a finger was holding a pen. _Was he writing something? _

She peered at the paper next to his peaceful figure; her eyes scanned the contents. Riza sighs and folded it; she pushed it into her pocket._. _You left the paper so openly_ hoping that I could see what you have written. _

_Silly, I was not angry at you in the first place. And I had already forgotten the promise, _Riza thought silently as she placed her own coat over the sleeping colonel. _I accepted who you are a long time ago; do you really believe I could really get angry with you? My king? _Riza mused and allowed herself to give a small peck on his cheeks.

_However I was sad; as I thought you were not happy with me because of my constant nagging. _She whispered and patted his head gently. _But at least I know now that I was wrong in thinking so. _Riza carried the files she had threw on his desk earlier and brought them to her own desk. _Time to get to work. _

The colonel gave a sleepy snort and continued napping. "Riza…" he whimpers softly. "Thank you…"

Though it was soft, she could hear him clearly. She smiled "Thank you too…"


End file.
